Muérdago
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: Mako ama a Korra con toda su alma pero le es difícil expresar lo que siente por ella,su experiencia viviendo en las calles lo convirtió en un chico duro, podrá una hermosa tradición ayudarlo a declararle su amor a la morena? Makorra Christmas Shoot! un dulce regalo de navidad para las fans! Reviews!


Hola a todos! De nuevo dando lata con un fic Makorra, esta vez dedicado a las fiestas decembrinas que ya están casi a la vuelta de la esquina, por supuesto no podíamos quedarnos sin un fic así verdad chicas? XD ojalá que les guste y que no sea demasiado empalagoso... bueno en fin disfrútenlo!

Let´s Read!

**Muérdago...**

Korra miraba curiosa mientras Pema colocaba los adornos en la casa. Se aproximaban las fiestas y la mujer había estado decorando todo el templo con vistosos faroles y guirnaldas de colores. Quería que la primera navidad de su pequeño Rohan fuera lo más alegre y cálida posible. No había un árbol sin adornar ni pasillo sin algún objeto decorativo, incluso le pidió a los niños que hicieran muñecos de nieve por todos los jardines, había nevado mucho este año por lo que todo el suelo era cubierto por un blanco y espeso manto...

-oh, esto se verá encantador aquí! –dijo alegre la mujer mientras colocaba unos adornos de hojas en las vigas del techo

-Pema! Por los espíritus baja de ahí mujer! –exclamó con miedo Tenzin cuando vio a su mujer encaramada en una escalera

-no pasa nada amor...-sonrió la dama

-le dije que era mala idea y que me dejara hacerlo, pero insistió...-explicó Korra encogiéndose de hombros

-Iré por las demás cajas Korra, espérame aquí y me ayudas vale? –Pema se fue tarareando un villancico mientras Tenzin meneaba la cabeza y suspiraba con cansancio...

-yo me ocuparé de ello –le sonrió la chica y el monje optó por dejarlo en sus manos

Ella esperó a que la dama regresara. Le daba gusto volver a visitarlos, luego de todo lo que había pasado, por lo menos tendrían unas fiestas en paz, le hubiera gustado pasarlas con Mako pero tenía que regresar a casa con sus padres, de cualquier modo por lo menos podría verlo y felicitarlo, ah y claro, darle su regalo aunque fuera por adelantado... pero estos últimos días el muchacho había estado tan ocupado con su nuevo trabajo que ni tiempo había tenido de verlo...

Suspiró un poco decepcionada, para eso había vuelto a Republic City y no había podido ver a su novio en días, pronto tendría que regresar. Le horrorizaba volver al polo sin haber podido verlo. Entonces volvió Pema con más de esas cajas con adornos de hojas y piñas de pino y guirnaldas de noche buena...

-te dejo estas aquí mientras voy por los farolitos Korra?...-preguntó la mujer asentando las cajas

-ummm... si claro, las iré poniendo está bien?...

-gracias cariño...

La señora volvió a irse por donde vino en busca de los mencionados farolitos y Korra comenzó a colocar los adornos en las vigas como Pema le había pedido. Mako estaba a la entrada del templo, por fin había escapado un rato de su jefa y vería a su adorada morena. Pero joder! que mandona y controladora llegaba a ser la jefa Beifong, definitivamente, le tenía gran respeto y admiración, pero a veces llegaba a pensar que le urgía un marido...

Entró desesperado buscando a la muchacha, sabía que regresaría pronto a casa y no quería que se fuera sin que pudiera verla. Tenía tiempo desde que se separaron para que ella siguiera entrenando y tanto tiempo lejos ya hacía mella en él, moría de ganas de abrazarla y cubrirla de besos, aunque claro, no lo admitiera frente a la joven avatar. Mako era un muchacho reservado y centrado, era de los chicos que solían guardarse muy bien sus sentimientos, por lo que aunque adorara a Korra y fuera la niña de sus ojos era raro que lo expresara con palabras o gestos cariñosos. Le era difícil, pues el haber crecido en las calles le hizo ser un tipo duro y solitario, trataba de cambiarlo, por el bien de ambos, pero era realmente complicado.

Claro que ella ya sabía esto, y no es que le importara mucho. Korra conocía muy bien la historia de su querido maestro fuego y le había dicho una y mil veces que se tomara su tiempo y no se presionara, no era algo que pudiera cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Pero aun así Mako quería cambiar su forma de ser, quería ser más abierto con ella y expresarle cuanto significaba para él, hacerle saber que era la única en su vida y en su mente...

La encontró por fin en una de las entradas al templo principal, estaba sobre una silla colocando adornos navideños en las vigas de madera. Estaba bellísima! Cómo en tan solo unos cuantos meses podía cambiar uno tanto? No recordaba que su figura fuera tan esbelta y bien proporcionada, ni que su cabellera fuese tan larga, o que su sonrisa fuera tan resplandeciente... pero por los espíritus! Que estaba pensando, ella siempre había sido así de hermosa, simplemente el no verla tanto tiempo le estaba haciendo desvariar...

Se acercó sigilosamente y la sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda cuando ella bajó de la silla

-Mako! –exclamó la chica muy sonrojada viendo a su guapo novio en el uniforme de policía-...ooh dios... te ves...encantador!

Las mejillas del joven se pusieron ligeramente rojas, también quería decirle lo bella que la encontraba pero una vez más las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, debió haberla besado apasionadamente, decirle que se volvía loco si no estaba, pero como siempre esa coraza autodefensiva le orillaba a guardarse todo

-hola Korra, -saludó con una ligera sonrisa y se esforzó en decir algo- te he extrañado mucho... –fue todo lo que logró articular, y de nuevo se sintió mal consigo mismo- qué haces?

-ayudo a Pema a poner estas cosas aquí... pero realmente no se que sean...

El joven levantó la vista y vio un hermoso racimo de hojas y bayas rojas con un lindo moño colgando sobre sus cabezas, sonrió ampliamente viendo la respuesta a su problema al menos por esa noche, y sin que Korra lo esperara la atrajo suavemente hacia él abrazándola con ternura. Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de rojo intenso y Mako sonrió haciéndole una caricia a su morena

-Ma...Ma...Mako...-atinó a decir nerviosa mientras él acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre ellos

-eso que ves ahí...-susurró dulcemente en su oído mientras Korra se estremecía al sentir su cálido aliento rozarle el cuello- se llama Muérdago... y es muy especial...sabes por qué Korra?

Ella negó con la cabeza mirándole con esos ojos enormes y brillantes, Mako esbozó una pequeña sonrisita antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella en un delicado beso, Korra cerró los ojos y lo abrazó por el cuello correspondiendo de inmediato, él la abrazó por la cintura ella entreabrió los labios para dejarlo pasar. Mako la estaba derritiendo, era el beso más cálido y dulce que jamás le hubieran dado, cada roce de sus labios llevaba consigo todas esas palabras que él era incapaz de decir pero no era necesario, ella ya sabía cuánto la amaba y con eso solamente lo volvía a confirmar...

Lentamente se separaron y Korra miró al chico muy sorprendida, pero con una radiante y hermosa sonrisa

-Mako...-susurró sin poder contener su alegría, no era que eso pasara muy seguido, el se encogió de hombros y sonrió travieso

-Muérdago...-dijo señalando arriba, Korra arqueó las cejas- una tradición navideña. Cuando una pareja se encuentra bajo un racimo de muérdago deben darse un beso...

Ella echó una carcajada y volvió a jalar al muchacho bajo el pequeño adorno que colgaba sobre sus cabezas

-qué te parece? De nuevo aquí abajo...-el chico abrazó una vez más a Korra volviendo a besarla ahora con más pasión que antes, deslizando una mano bajo el suéter de la joven y ella se aferró a su novio, dejando que él la llenara de besos, en la barbilla la frente y el cuello...

-me gusta esta tradición sabes?...-dijo risueña mirando al muchacho

-a mi también... a propósito, tengo algo para ti...-Mako sacó de su saco una pequeña caja roja con un moño dorado, en ella Korra encontró un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante y un collar tallado con el grabado de una flama en el interior de un corazón

-pero esto...es...-ella le miró atónita, sabiendo lo que significaba un colar tallado en la tradición de su tribu

-si...bueno, si tu quieres...-dijo vacilante el joven, ella se arrojó a sus brazos besándolo nuevamente y con pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos, brillantes de felicidad

-SI! claro que sí!...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La nieve caía suavemente sobre toda la villa mientras una pequeña niña de escasos cuatro añoscon hermosos ojos dorados piel morena y cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas miraba por la ventana con un gesto de total aburrimiento

-jo... por qué el tío Bolin tarda tanto en llegar? Dijo que vendría para navidad! –exclamó mirando con ojitos de cachorro hacia afuera, en el interior una bella mujer morena ponía la mesa al tiempo que un apuesto hombre de cabellos de ébano y ojos dorados colocaba adornos de muérdago por toda la vivienda

-Akiko dame ese cordel sobre el mueble, quieres cariño...-pidió el joven hombre sobre la escalera

-si papá...-la pequeña obedeció y por fin él terminó de poner todos los adornos

-listo, ya quedó...-te gusta así amor?-la dama se acercó a su esposo y lo jaló debajo del muérdago para besarlo cariñosamente en los labios

-me encanta...-Korra sonrió con cierta picardía- es mi tradición favorita...

Escucharon risitas a sus espaldas y al voltearse vieron como su pequeña hija les miraba pícaramente, Mako abrazó a la nena y le enseño el muérdago en el techo...

-ves eso que está ahí?- la niña asintió curiosa- se llama muérdago...y sin su ayuda yo jamás hubiera podido declarármele a tu mamá...

-por eso es mi tradición favorita...-Korra se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Mako que tenía todavía cargando a la niña y los besó a ambos, a ella en la mejilla y a su esposo en los labios

-ah...qué bonita historia- rió la pequeña mientras su papi la bajaba para que fuera a jugar y de nuevo volvía a jalar a su esposa bajo el adorno para besarla con todo el amor del mundo.

Entonces Akiko comprendió por qué cada año sus padres llenaban de muérdagos toda su casa, era para recordarse uno al otro cuanto se amaban. Aunque a su juicio ellos no lo necesitaban, desde que tenía memoria había visto a sus padres quererse así cada día de su vida... pero de todos modos no importaba, el muérdago era muy bonito...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, pues eso fue todo, de momento, tal vez me anime a subir otro shoot makorra luego, criticas tomatazos y demás son bien recibidos ya saben que escribo para ustedes y saber si les gusta o no es mi mejor recompensa, hasta la próxima mi gente!


End file.
